How I Met The Louds
by The Jet Black Dragon
Summary: No, it's not a "How I Met Your Mother" crossover, but it is however, a Journal by yours truly. So, pretty much on one normal Wednesday, I was watching The Loud House of course, then I get teleported. Everything else falls into place there. (The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino, and I own myself.)
1. Meet Me

**RICHMOND, B.C, CANADA**

 **TIME: 6:30 AM**

It was wednesday morning. Time for me to go to school.

You guys are probably wondering, "Who am I?"

Well my name is Melchard Caranto. You probably might know me as **The Jet Black Dragon** on , but anyway, right now I'm on my way to school (Which is all the way in Surrey.), Luckily it's Wednesday. Meaning half day today.

(Timeskip to 9:30 AM)

In class, trying to stay awake for 3 more hours, "Melchard! Having trouble staying awake?" My instructor asks me.

"Yeah. Just a bit." I groggily said.

"If you need to walk, go ahead. I don't mind." He says.

And that's exactly what I did.

 **(3 HOURS LATER)**

That was the end of class and was walking to the Train Station, listening to "Morning Glory" on my phone.

Little did I know, this was gonna be the Wednesday I will never Forget...


	2. Meet The Louds

**ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN**

 **TIME: Around 10AM**

It's a Saturday. The Loud Family were on their way to the beach after a long week.

"Okay, kids! you got everything?" Rita, the mother, asks.

The Kids all said "yes" in unison.

"Come on guys! Bobby is literally waiting for me!" Lori says.

"Guys! I still can't choose a sundress!" Leni said, Holding a blue sundress in one hand, and a green one in the other.

"I may not be a fashonista dude, but that green one suits you." Said Luna.

"The only thing that needs a dress is salad!" Luan joked.

As usual, everyone groaned, but their dad.

"Good one, Luan!" He said.

The twins, Lola and Lana then helped each other put the picnic basket in the back of their van, Lynn threw in a volleyball set (net included) in the back as well, and Lucy then puts in the lawn chairs in the back.

"I must bring this to test the waters" Lisa says, holding small bottle of a green chemical, and a jar to put some animals in to study them.

"Lincoln! Do you have Lily's things?" Mr. Loud said.

Lincoln, holding Lily in one arm, and a bag full of baby toys and supplies in the other, replies. "Yes, dad!" he says.

Everyone then jumped in the van and were off to the beach.


	3. Here Comes The Unforgettable Moment

**RICHMOND, B.C, CANADA**

 **TIME: 1:25**

Made it back home. plopped down in front of the T.V, and clicked the remote to YTV (Because i didn't have Nick) to watch The Loud House.

But my T.V was stuck. It just showed static.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I shouted.

I then threw the remote to the screen, which somehow triggered a black hole, sucking me in!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I exclaimed as i was getting dragged in.

In the hole, it was like a rainbow light show and lightning bolts shooting out of it.

After a minute in that hole, I popped out...

20,000 feet high up in the air.

 **"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"** I screamed at myself.

Since it'll take me hours before i hit the ground, I put on my earbuds and played some music.

The song that came on first: watch?v=9Gyc3b8BjvE

"Sweet" I said.

Little did I know (Again), that I was above Royal Woods.

Heading straight for the Loud House!


	4. The Encounter

It was probably 2:30 in the afternoon when The Loud Family came back from the beach.

They pull into the driveway, and began to unload the van.

When all of a sudden...

"HEY! What's that thing up in the sky?" Lana asks, pointing up to the sky.

what she pointed at was me, falling from the sky like a fallen angel.

Lynn sees what Lana pointed at. "Is it an Alien?" she asks.

Lisa then sees it. "Not exactly. It looks like an inter-dimensional being.

And then all the Loud Kids see it.

"Is that literally coming straight for our house?" Lori asks.

"Come on, fly Angel!" Leni shouts.

"Um, Leni, that's not angel." Luna tells her.

"He doesn't even have wings." Luan adds.

"Sigh... It would've been cool to see an actual angel." Lucy says.

"It even looks weird" Lola says.

"I agree, Lola" says Lincoln

Their father, Mr. Lynn Loud Sr. then looks up at what his kids are looking at.

"Kids? What are you-"

 **CRASH!**

My free-fall came to an end. Landing on top of their van.

The last thing I remember from that moment was seeing the blue sky, and 11 heads looking down at me.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuccccckkk..." I moaned, opening my eyes.

"Welcome back, stranger. You had sustained a major fall earlier, so I did an x-ray to your noggin and the rest of your body to make sure you didn't have any other injuries. Thankfully we found none." Lisa tells me.

"Well thanks Lisa." I said.

Everyone gasps. "Holy Shamoley! How did you know my name!?" Lisa asks me.

I was stumped. If I told them they were in a T.V Show, they'd freak!

So I shrugged and told her: "I don't know."

Leni then walks up to me. "Hey, I like, so totes love your choice of clothing. It suits you! Oh, and I, like, changed your shoes."

She was pointing out my Denim Jacket, Jeans, Black tank top, and my Black sneakers.

Wait... Black Sneakers!?

"Whoa! Leni what did you do to my white Lacoste Kicks!?" I asked her.

She took a step back. "You know my name too!?" She screams.

Lisa was astonished. "You probably hit your head so hard, you might know all of our names!" She exclaims.

"Probably..." I say.

Lynn was not buying it. "I doubt it." She says.

"You sure about that Lynn?" I ask.

Lynn was dumbfounded.

I then look at the rest of the kids. "You're Lori, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lily (You adorable little kid), and last but not least, the only dude in the bunch, Lincoln." I stated.

"Wow... you know ALL of us!" Lincoln says.

"Yeah. Pretty Much. I probably might know everyone here in Royal Woods." I said.

"You even know where you are!" Lisa exclaims.

I get up, check my pockets, empty!

"Yo. Where's my S3!?" I ask, worried.

"I got it bro!" Luna says, plugging it to a stereo.

Of course, "Morning Glory" came on.

 _What's the story, Morning Glory._

 _Well... Need a little time to wake up, wake up._

 _Well... What's the story, Morning Glory..._

"Nice track, Dude!" She says to me.

She then switches the song to "Devastate"

 _Have you had enough?_

 _Are you sick and tired?_

 _If I were you, I'd set my world on fire._

 _Only time will tell..._

 _How much you can take._

 _Will your patient eyes..._

 _Slowly fill with rage?_

"DUDE! YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!" Luna shouts.

"You know this song?" I ask her.

"No, but I LOVE your taste in music!" She says.

She switches it again, and "Dirty Magic" came on.

 _In my own simple way..._

 _I think she wants me only._

 _She said: "Come over right away"._

 _But she's just not that way._

 _Her little soul is stolen._

 _See her put on a brand new face._

"I think you and Luna would make a great couple!" Leni blurts out.

I then turn to look at her. "That fast?" was all I asked.

I sighed. "So... where did your parents go?" I ask.

"Dance Lessons" Lincoln replied.

Unbeknownst to me, Luan was... How do I put this... Stunned.

She was blushing madly, and staring at me for hours on end.

"YO! Earth to Luan?" I said, snapping my fingers.

Luan snaps out of it.

"OH! Um... What's your name?" She asks me.

"Right... My name is Melchard. Melchard Caranto." I said.

"Melchard... cute name..." Luan says before she faints.

Everyone looked at Luan, who was lying on the floor, with hearts forming in her eyes.

Lincoln was surprised. "Wow, usually this happens-"

I cut him off. "When Clyde is around Lori." I finished his sentence.

"How did you know that?" He asks me.

I simply shrug.


	5. I Messed Up Bad

It took a while, but I eventually carried Luan up the stairs, and onto her bed.

I then went down the hall to use the bathroom.

A minute later, I step out... Only to notice that Lisa's room was open, and I saw a big machine in there.

I peek my head inside, "Lisa?" I ask.

Empty room. But I did get a good look at the machine.

The machine had a huge switch on the side, a big antenna on the top, and two metal hardhats wired to it. And a bunch of buttons and lights.

I step inside, walk up to the big invention, and placed a metal hat on.

"What the hell is this big metal piece of shit?" I asked myself.

"Melchard! What are you doing in Lisa's room?" Lincoln asks me by surprise.

"Oh! Lincoln! I was just mesmerized by this hunk of junk..." I said.

Lincoln then plants the other metal hardhat on his head. "What is this anyway?"

"Only one way to find out buddy." I then proceed to flick the switch.

Lisa then walks in, and went wide-eyed. "WAIT! NO! DON'T TURN ON THE-"

Too late. I activated the machine, and Lincoln and I got massive shocks to our brains.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed in unison before passing out.

Lisa turns off the machine, and me and Lincoln were just unconscious on the floor.

All the siblings then ran into lisa's room. "Lisa! We literally heard Melchard and Lincoln screaming! What happened?" Lori asks.

"Melchard the idiot, activated my prototype." Lisa says.

"What does it even do?" Lynn asks.

Then as if on cue, Lincoln gets up.

Only _one_ small problem...

"Oh my GOD! LISA WAS THIS A BRAIN TASER!?" He shouted in my voice.

In fact, it was ME in Lincoln!

"Lincoln? Did you hit puberty?" Leni asked.

"NO! IT'S ME! MELCHARD!" I shouted.

I then turned back to the machine, luckily it's shiny, so I saw, that i was no longer in my body.

I was in Lincoln's body!

"OH FUCK! LINCOLN! LINCOLN GET UP!" I said shaking Lincoln, who was in MY body.

"Uuuuhhh... Can't wait 'til morning?" Lincoln says, then sees that his body was looking at him.

"Huh? Am I looking at a mirror?" He asks, hoping that he was.

"No, buddy. I'm inside you, and you're inside me." I said.

Lincoln looked at the shiny machine, and screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. "Why am I you!?"

"DON'T FUCKING ASK ME! I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled.

Lisa then says what happened. "You activated my brain switcher. The machine electrically switches brains from person to person. But it only works once, and it works again in one week."

"ONE FUCKING WEEK!? I exclaimed.

"So I'm stuck in you, and you're stuck in me." Lincoln says.

"For one week." I say.

"Thanks Melchard. You better not make me look like an idiot!" Lincoln tells me.

"I won't." I said.

In my head, I was like: "I Messed Up. Real... Fucking... Bad."


End file.
